


Amongst The Concrete

by LotusRootsAndBambooShoots



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, There Is Only One Bed, Very Late Game Spoilers, boob pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRootsAndBambooShoots/pseuds/LotusRootsAndBambooShoots
Summary: Shortly after the climactic showdown with Malos and Jin in the Cliffs of Morytha, Rex and the newly rescued Mythra are alone underneath the Cloud Sea, in need of rest and with only one sleeping bag between them.When the sleeping arrangements are decided, Mythra can no longer ignore the self-accusations in her head.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Rex, Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93





	Amongst The Concrete

Rex had dreamed of one day entering the land of Morytha, all young salvagers did. It would be to step into legend, to become a king among salvagers, being the first to step into untouched, unsalvaged territory.

But right now, even as he stood on that legendary ground, he found he didn't care so much anymore. The glory was unimportant compared to the girl hand in hand with him.

He softly squeezed Mythra's hand and she squeezed back, though her face was still tinged pink. Funny, since she was the one to take his hand in hers.

It had only been a couple hours ago that he had managed to bring Pyra and Mythra,  _ his girls, _ back from the dead, or what may as well have been death. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he had a hunch. Regardless, it wasn't important. What was important was they were back, that they wanted to live now, and that they loved him… just like he loved them. And while he hadn't been the one to grab her hand… he would rather not let go ever again.

Unfortunately they  had to, to lay waste to the strange, zombie-like monsters found down here, though after each one, they wasted no time in clasping hands once again. Still, there was one other thing to consider, and it had Rex sweating.

They were likely going to have to make camp down here… and that raised two concerns. One, if they continued to silently insist on constant contact with each other… Then it would only make sense to sleep… A bit closer than usual. And second, the ground here was entirely paved over and they would need sleeping bags for any kind of comfortable experience. And the problem with  _ that _ was that they had only one of them.

The camp equipment was evenly spread between the drivers to carry, and Rex had only one with him. Someone was going to be out in the cold, unless…

This time it was him that blushed, and he hoped Mythra didn't notice.

* * *

“Okay, camp's set up. Bedtime.” Mythra said after she hurried through her portion of the work of setting up camp. Normally she wouldn't have gone so fast, but… she had  _ plans. _

Rex, still a little red, nodded. “Uh, right. Goodnight, Mythra.” He scratched the back of his head, and got down on the ground next to the solitary bedroll. He had intended to try laying his head inside of his helmet to keep it off the ground, but the love of his life stopped him with an immovable hand on his shoulder.

“Rex… you're not laying on the ground.” She said.

“Well, I can't let  _ you _ do it!”

Mythra giggled softly, and her cheeks flushed pink all over again. “Neither of us will, Rex. I know, that  _ you _ know things are different between us now. I promise it won't be like that morning in the Inn in Argentum.”

Rex’s hand reflexively went to his forehead and Mythra’s followed, brushing his hair away like Pyra had at the time. “I'm sorry about that, by the way. I wasn't fair to you, and said some things I didn't mean.”

Rex smiled. “Hey, it's okay. No harm was done! You were just caught off guard.”

“Still. It's really bad for a blade to hurt her driver. Even a little bit. Especially one like me… Anyway! We got off track.” Mythra marched over to the bedroll and pulled up the corner. “Get that armor of yours off. You're joining me in here.”

“But… it's meant for one person! We're gonna be really… uh,  _ close. _ ”

“Eh. You're… compact. Don't worry, I have a plan for it. Now undress. Down to your undershirt and boxers. Face that way and I'll look away.”

It was a bit pointless, they both knew, since neither of them was going to be showing anything too… stimulating, but both complied, too flustered to watch the other undress.

After the sounds of rustling and clinking from the two of them stopped, Rex asked. “Y-you finished?”

“Y-yeah. You can turn around now.”

Rex turned around and was unable to stop himself from looking at his companion's state of dress. She had removed less than he had, given that she was already showing a lot of skin. She had removed her tiara, her thigh-band, and her gloves, along with several other metal bits that could stab him while cuddling, but her dress remained in place, albeit with even more of her generous bust on display than usual.

Mythra smirked when she saw where his eyes went, but instead of calling him a perv or slapping him like she might have before, she turned on her heel and started to get in the bedroll, snuggling in and stretching out her arms like she was demanding a hug. “Okay, get in, on top of me.”

“On… top of you?”

“Yeah. I'm giving you special permission. Just do it.”

Hesitatingly, Rex poked his feet into the bedroll, careful not to touch her. By the architect, he could feel the warmth of her body, could smell the spice of the perfume she secretly wore. He hadn't been this close to Mythra since the sleepwalking incident. And she was  _ asking him to. _

As he sidled in, he stopped with his head at the level of the pillow and laid against the very edge of it, the small part not taken up by Mythra, but the feeling of her hand on his shoulder told him something was wrong. “Not my plan, Rex. Allow me.”

What happened next, Rex would remember for the rest of his life. Mythra gently pulled, guiding him back to the center, right on top of her, and pushed down, further into the bedroll. “ _ She couldn't mean-”  _ he thought, but indeed, his impossible idea was right, as she set down his burning face right in the middle of her breasts.

“Th-there,” she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. “now, we both have pillows.”

Rex said nothing. He could say nothing. His face, his sight, his nose, and most certainly his mind, was full of  _ Mythra. _ Nothing else mattered or could ever matter than this moment.

No pillow he had ever slept on was as silky smooth and soft as Mythra's breasts. Uncontrolled by his conscious mind, Rex's arms wrapped around Mythra's frame, his hands grasping her bare back as if he needed to hold on tight.

_ “As if I might disappear…”  _ Mythra thought. In all the excitement of things, she had almost forgotten. Just a few hours ago, Rex had thought she might have been dead. Gone for good. And she… she and Pyra had simply walked away from him, leaving him lying, injured, on the ground as they walked away, willingly, with the man that had once killed him.

Mythra looked down, getting an eyeful of his mop of brown hair. His face was completely buried in her bosom, and she could feel his slowing breaths, through his nose, right in the valley between her breasts. Minutes ago, before she remembered what she had done to him, she would have smiled, maybe done a tiny fist pump at finally having the boy… no, the young man she had not-so-secretly come to love and desire finally all over her, in a literal fashion as well as emotional.

But now the cold metal hand clutched around her heart dampened such positive emotions. All this time, Rex had been told, by Vandham, by Akhos, by Malos and Jin, and even by their own teammates, that he wasn't worthy of the Aegis. That he was too weak, that he didn't consider their feelings. (How ridiculous, no one else, not today or five hundred years ago, had  _ ever _ considered their feelings like he had.)

Everyone that said that was a fool. The reality was the opposite. Rex had never failed them, never doubted them, and never hesitated to put them first. And how had they repaid him? Pain, secrecy, and betrayal. Pyra had left him sleeping in the inn in Fonsa Myma to face Torna alone in a battle she knew she couldn't win. Mythra had berated him afterwards for sticking to his ideals instead of running away. And then, in Genbu's head, they had both cruelly turned their backs on him, ignoring his screams. It may have been Pyra doing it, but their intentions had been in sync.

No, Rex had been more than worthy of them from the very beginning, from the moment they revived him and first established an ether link. But  _ they  _ had never been worthy of  _ him.  _ Not even close. Pyra's first conversation with him had been nothing but lies, keeping their true reason for going to Elysium from him, setting up an innocent boy that only wanted to help for inevitable heartbreak and grief. Bridgid was more right than she would ever know when she said they weren't fit to be his Blades. Perhaps she was the only one that knew, even if she lacked the details.

Mythra gently brought her arms up, cradling his short, but deceptively powerful frame with her hands on his back. Rex stirred, evidently already asleep, and nuzzled even further into her soft chest, and the mighty Aegis was surprised he could sleep, being so close to her pounding heart.

A few minutes passed as Mythra's racing self-loathing slowed to a trickle, leaving her mind clear, but soaked in depression, like a field after a flood. Until slowly, a ray of light shone in.  _ “Maybe I'm not worthy of being by his side,”  _ she thought,  _ “but one day, I could be. We could be. Or at least, we could be useful to him.” _

Rex's warm exhales flowed down the channel her breasts made and down to her navel in a way she hadn't expected to find pleasant. Perhaps it was only because it was him. As if sensing her feelings, Rex squeezed her in his sleep, and Mythra was abruptly made aware of how long it had been since she had been hugged.

What would happen after they stopped Malos and reached the Architect? Up until earlier today, their plan had been to die. Now that was off the table for good, and they were going to keep living. They were going to stay by Rex, of course. That was non-negotiable, as long as he would have them. But what else? Rex may have become a powerful warrior, but that's not who he was at heart at all.

_ “What Rex is at heart…” _ Mythra turned that phrase over and over in her head. Rex was a salvager. He dove into the cloud sea to retrieve artifacts to sell. But as much as he called himself a salvager, that's not what he was really living for. He salvaged to put food on the table of his family, as they had all learned in Fonsett.

_ “He's a family man.”  _ Mythra realized. He may have been too young to have kids of his own, but Rex had never known a father. Until Vandham, that is. That made Rex… sort of the breadwinner of his family. He sent back all the money he earned to Fonsett, to Aunt Corrine, who spent it on taking care of herself and the orphans she raised. A full time job, but not one that made money. There was some agriculture on the island, but not enough for all those people to live on. Rex was, no matter how you look at it… “the man of the house” so to speak.

In fact, that was his motivation for seeking Elysium too, wasn't it? To protect and provide for everyone. Like anyone and everyone was part of his family.

Then they were destined for a peaceful life, if they succeeded. A Blade must follow their Driver. But Mythra had never known a life outside of constant, desperate combat. She had no skills or knowledge of the world outside of fighting. What could she possibly do besides be taken care of in such a world?

_ “You'll find something.”  _ Pyra said, within their shared mind.

_ “You're awake?”  _ Mythra answered.

_ “I am now. And I know I'm not really in any position to say this, but… I think we don't have to be afraid of a future with Rex. I mean, he's  _ Rex.  _ He can help us to find our place in the world he's creating.” _

_ “Yeah. If he doesn’t realize how terrible we are by then and leave us. Like he should.” _

Pyra didn't argue the last part. She and Mythra were still two sides of the same coin in many ways, and she felt the same. But that didn't mean she agreed with everything Mythra thought.  _ “Do you think Rex would do that? Do you think that he's the kind of person to abandon anyone, for any reason?” _

Mythra felt pangs of guilt again.  _ “No. You're right. That's not fair. He would never do that, it just wouldn't be… Rex.” _

She could feel Pyra's smile.  _ “You know he's already forgiven us. Whether we deserve it or not. Whether we'll ever forgive ourselves or not. And no matter what happens in the future… we won't be alone. We'll always have him to rely on.” _

Silence fell for a moment, the only sounds being the distant whirlwinds in the cloud sea layer above them and the soft breaths of the cuddled driver and blade.  _ “Then we'll just have to win this and be there with him. To do whatever we can to be his partners in life, not just battle.” _

_ “That's the spirit!”  _ Pyra answered.  _ “You know, there's usually a word for being ‘life partners’ with someone.” _

_ “I know, and if he ever asks, we're saying yes.” _

_ “Both of us.” _

_ “Wouldn't have it any other way, Pyra.” _

With visions of peaceful Fonsett cottages and lacy white wedding dresses chasing out the bad thoughts, Mythra finally managed to drift off to sleep, cuddling the man she loved even closer to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ressurecting this AO3 account because I love Xenoblade 2 and I wrote this fic the old fashioned way: no planning, no attempt at structure, just starting with a simple idea and writing until it took on a life of its own.
> 
> If you liked this, please comment! I haven't written in a long time and I"d like to do it again, and comments encourage me! Regardless, thank you very much for reading this far.


End file.
